militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
19th Light Brigade (United Kingdom)
19th Light Brigade was a formation of the regular British Army. It fought in World War I and World War II. The brigade became 19 Light Brigade in 2005, and moved to Northern Ireland following the end of Operation Banner and "normalisation" of British military operations in the province. History World War I The 19th Infantry Brigade crossed to France as an independent brigade and saw action on the Western Front including the Battle of Mons in August 1914.The Battle of Mons World War II The Brigade was a regular British Army formation at the beginning of World War II. It had been raised in 1938 for Internal Security in Palestine, and appears to have joined the 7th Infantry Division on its reformation in September–October 1938. On 3 September 1939 it was converted to HQ Jerusalem Area to avoid confusion with an Indian Army brigade with the same number. Post-1945 In the 1980s, the Brigade was part of Eastern District and head quartered at Colchester as part of 3rd Armoured Division. The third part of the division, it would have had to cross the Channel to join the rest of the division, stationed with the British Army of the Rhine in Germany. Following the disbandment of the 3rd Armoured Division following the end of the Cold War, the brigade joined the new 3rd Mechanised Division, and moved to Catterick Garrison in Yorkshire in April 1993.19th Light Brigade Global Security As part of the Delivering Security in a Changing World review in 2003 it was announced that the brigade was to become a 'Light' formation. The brigade became 19 Light Brigade as of 1 January 2005, and moved to Northern Ireland following the end of Operation Banner and "normalisation" of British military operations in the province.Northern Ireland-based 19 Light Brigade disbanded BBC, 19 July 2011 The Brigade deployed on Operation Herrick 10 in April 2009 to replace 3 Commando Brigade where it played a prominent role in Operation Panther's Claw and returned to the UK in October 2009. The Brigade suffered over 70 casualties during operations in Afghanistan.MOD press release Secretary of Defence Liam Fox announced on 18 July 2011 that it will be disbandedHansard 18 July 2011, Column 637 in March 2013.'Farewell to 19 Light Brigade,' Soldier, September 2011, p.12 Final Order of Battle * 19 Light Brigade Units September 2012 ** 19 Light Brigade Headquarters and Signal Squadron (209 Signal Squadron) ** 2nd Battalion, The Rifles (Light Role Infantry) ** 2nd Battalion, Mercian Regiment (Light Role Infantry) ** 3rd Battalion, Royal Regiment of Scotland, The Black Watch (Light Role Infantry) ** 40 Regiment Royal Artillery (L118 Light Gun) - Home Lines, Thiepval Barracks, Lisburn, County Antrim. ** 38 Engineer Regiment, Royal Engineers ** 19 Combat Service Support Battalion Brigade Commanders Recent commanders have included:Army Commands * 1967-1969 Brigadier WNR Scotter * 1969-1971 Brigadier GLC Cooper * 1973-1975 Brigadier JM Glover * 1975-1977 Brigadier RF Vincent * 1985-1987 Brigadier TP Toyne Sewell * 1989-1991 Brigadier CD Farrar-Hockley * 1991-1993 Brigadier EJ Webb-Carter * 1994-1995 Brigadier RDS Gordon * 2000-2001 Brigadier NH Rollo * 2001-2004 Brigadier WH Moore * 2005-2007 Brigadier TP Evans * 2007-2010 Brigadier TB Radford * 2010-2012 Brigadier SR Skeates * 2012-2013 Brigadier EJR Chamberlain References External links * 19 Light Brigade- on British Army official website *British Army Dispositions in 1939 * "Reinforcements Fly To M.E." British Pathe newsreel 1951 Category:Military units and formations of the United Kingdom in the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I